Nuckelavee
thumb|El nuckelavee persiguiendo a un isleño.El nuckelavee, o nuckalavee, es un demonio con forma de caballo de la mitología orcadiana que combina elementos equinos y humanos. Se originó en la mitología nórdica y es el demonio más terrible de las islas escocesas, pudiendo su nombre ser origen del apelativo que recibe el diablo, Viejo Nick. El aliento del nuckelavee puede marchitar cultivos y enfermar al ganado, y era considerada responsable de sequías y epidemias en la tierra a pesar de ser predominantemente marino. Un isleño que afirmó enfrentarse a él dio una descripción gráfica de primera mano del nuckelavee en tierra, aunque los relatos que describen los detalles de la apariencia de la criatura son inconsistentes. Como es común con otros monstruos marinos, no es capaz de tolerar el agua dulce, por lo que aquellos que persigue solo tienen que cruzar un río para librarse de él. La Mither o' the Sea, una antigua divinidad orcadiana, es la única que puede controlarlo, encerrándolo durante los meses de verano. El folclore orcadiano tiene una fuerte influencia escandinava, y puede que el nuckelavee sea un compuesto de un caballo de agua de la mitología celta y una criatura importada por los nórdicos. Como con entidades malévolas similares como el kelpie, se ofrece una explicación para los incidentes que los simples isleños no pueden entender. Etimología A finales del siglo XIX se vio un aumento del interés en transcribir el folclore, pero quienes lo registraban usaban escrituras inconsistentes y con frecuencia palabras inglesadas, por lo que la misma entidad podía recibir varios nombres.Monaghan, Patricia (2009), The Encyclopedia of Celtic Mythology and Folklore, Infobase Publishing, ISBN 978-1-4381-1037-0, pp. ix, xi, xv El término nuckelavee es una corrupción del orcadio knoggelvi"The Nuckelavee – Devil o' the Sea", Orkneyjar.com, archived from the original on 27 June 2014, retrieved 14 June 2014, pero el mismo demonio es llamado mukkelevi en Shetland, donde era considerado un desagradable trow marino o demonio marino.Marwick, Ernest W. (2000) 1975, The Folklore of Orkney and Shetland, Birlinn, ISBN 978-1-84158-048-7, p. 22-23, 205 Sus derivados pueden ser el origen del nombre Viejo Nick dado al diablo.Hibbert, Samuel (1891) 1822, A description of the Shetland Islands, T and J Manson p. 233 Según Walter Traill Dennison, residente y folclorista orcadiano, nuckelavee significa "Diablo del mar".Traill Dennison, Walter (1891), "Orkney Folklore, Sea Myths", The Scottish Antiquary, or, Northern Notes and Queries (Edinburgh University Press) 5 (19), p. 131-3 Creencias populares Descripción y atributos comunes thumb|El nuckelavee habita en las tempestuosas aguas de Orcadas Hay testimonios de las historias de demonios míticos orcadianos en los manuscritos latinos del siglo XVI de Jo Ben; quien se refirió al nuckelavee en su descripción de las islas Orcadas de Stronsay. Dennison transcribió mucha de la información disponible sobre las leyendas tradicionales contadas en las islas Orcadas, pero idealizaba y alteraba sistemáticamente ciertos elementos de las historias en el proceso de transformarlos en prosa.Jennings, Andrew, "The Finnfolk", University of the Highlands and Islands, archived from the original on 21 June 2014, retrieved 21 June 2014No se dan fechas específicas sobre cuando recopiló Traill Dennison las leyendas pero varios de sus manuscritos se publicaron entre 1880 y 1894 El nuckelavee es una mítica criatura marina que parece un demonio con forma de caballo cuando se adentra en la tierra.Westwood, Jennifer; Kingshill, Sophia (2012), The Lore of Scotland: A Guide to Scottish Legends, Random House, ISBN 978-1-4090-6171-7, p. 387-388 El escritor y folclorista Ernest Marwick lo consideró muy similar al nøkk noruego, el nuggle y el kelpie. Como una criatura única y solitaria con un vasto poder maligno, su comportamiento malvado puede influir sucesos por toda las islas. Los isleños estaban aterrorizados de la criatura y no pronunciarían su nombre sin rezar una oración inmediatamente. A veces se encontraba junto a la playa, pero nunca se iría a la costa si llovía. Ninguna leyenda describe qué forma toma el nuckelavee cuando está en el mar, pero su apariencia en tierra se ha relatado con detalle.Briggs, Katharine Mary (2002) 1967, The Fairies in Tradition and Literature, Psychology Press, ISBN 978-0-415-28601-5, p. 53, 67-68 Un islandeño, Tammas, sobrevivió a un enfrentamiento con la bestia y, después de ser engatusado por Dennison, dio a regañadientes la descripción del monstruo, siendo el único relato de primera mano. Como alude Walter Traill Dennison, a quien le contó la historia, el relato de Tammas tiene cierto parecido a los sucesos del poema de Robert, Tam o' Shanter. (1790) Según Tammas, el nuckelavee tiene un torso de un hombre unido a la espalda de un caballo como si fuera un jinete. El torso masculino no tiene piernas, pero sus brazos pueden llegar al suelo. Las piernas tienen apéndices parecidos a aletas. El torso tiene una gran cabeza - de unos 0,91 m de diámetro - que gira de atrás a delante. El monstruo descrito por Tammas tiene dos cabezas; la equina tiene una enorme boca abierta que exuda apestosos vapores tóxicos, y un único ojo gigante que arde como una llama roja. Un detalle particularmente espantoso es que el nuckelavee no tiene piel; la sangre negra corre a través de venas amarillas, y los pálidos tendones y poderosos músculos son visibles como una masa pulsátil. Otros informes afirman que la criatura recuerda a un centauroMack, Carol K.; Mack, Dinah (2010), A Field Guide to Demons, Fairies, Fallen Angels and Other Subversive Spirits, Profile Books, ISBN 1-84668-416-1; sin embargo, la narrativa es inconsistentes en los detalles más concretos de la descripción del demonio. Traill Dennison solo describe la cabeza del hombre con una "boca proyectada como la de un cerdo". Marwick solo menciona una cabeza con un solo ojo rojo, y toma prestada partes de la caracterización de Tammas describiendo la boca de la criatura "como la de una ballena". El aliento del nuckelavee puede marchitar cultivos y enfermar el ganado, y se consideraba el responsable de epidemias y sequías. La quema de algas para crear lo que se conocía en la época como kelp comenzó en Stronsay en 1722. El producto - ceniza de sosa (Na2CO3) - era una base usada principalmente para tratar el suelo ácido , aunque conforme pasó el tiempo ganó importancia comercial en la creación de jabón y cristal. El humo acre emitido durante el proceso podía enfurecer al nuckelavee, provocando plagas, la muerte del ganado y la destrucción de los cultivos. El nuckelavee infectaba a los caballos de Stronsay con la enfermedad mortal conocida como ''mortasheen''Esta enfermedad se conoce actualmente como muermo, para demostrar su furia y vengarse contra los isleños por quemar algas; la infección se expandía a otras islas implicadas en la industria. La criatura puede imponer periodos prolongados de lluvias anormalmente bajas, llevando a la escasez de agua y cosechas pobres. Confinamiento El nuckelavee es el demonio más malévolo de las islas escocesas, sin ninguna característica redentora. La única entidad capaz de controlarlo es la Mither o' the Sea, una antigua divinidad de la mitología orcadiana que mantiene confinado al nuckelavee durante los meses veraniegos.Bane, Theresa (2013), Encyclopedia of Fairies in World Folklore and Mythology, McFarland, ISBN 978-1-4766-1242-3, pp. 252 Al igual que otros monstruos marinos míticos, con la posible excepción de los kelpies y los nuggle de Shetland, es incapaz de cruzar un flujo de agua dulce, por lo que quien sea perseguido solo tiene que cruzar una arroyo para librarse de él. Tammas consiguió huir de él cuando le salpicó sin darse cuenta con el agua del lago junto al que estaba; esto lo distrajo brevemente, permitiendo huir a Tammas a un canal cercano de agua fresca y saltar a la orilla opuesta. Orígenes Las criaturas malvadas sirvieron para proporcionar explicaciones a sucesos que los isleños no podían explicar de otra maneraM muchos mitos antiguos se basaban en elementos naturales del turbulento y cambiante mar en torno a Orcadas."The Sea in Orkney Folklore", Orkneyjar.com, archived from the original on 26 June 2014, retrieved 26 June 2014 Las leyendas orcadianas establecidas fueron fuertemente influenciadas por la mitología escandinava con una mezcla de las historias tradicionales celtas, por lo que el nuckelavee pude tener sus raíces en una criatura mítica importada por los nórdicos fusionada con el tradicional caballo acuático celta. Notas * Nota Es incierto por qué Jo Ben compiló los manuscritos Descripciones de Orcadas, que proporciona un relato secuencia de las islas Orcadas registrando detalles de tradiciones y desarrollo. Se han hecho varias sugerencias respecto a su identidad: Scran afirma que él era John Ballender y que había sido enviado en una misión de reconocimiento de las islas "Jo Benn's 1529 Description of North Ronaldsay", Scran, archived from the original on 2 June 2015, retrieved 2 June 2015;el geógrafo histórico Charles W. J. Withers sugiere que pudo ser John Benston o Beinston, un secretario del obispo de OrcadasWithers, Charles W. J. (2001), Geography, Science and National Identity: Scotland Since 1520, Cambridge University Press, ISBN 978-0-521-64202-6; un historiador local, Sigurd Towrie, indica que pudo ser John Bellenden o Balledon, atribuyendo al manuscrito el ser "el relato de las islas Orcadas más viejo que ha sobrevivido, desde que fue transferido a Escocia en 1468 Referencias Categoría:Mitología nórdica Categoría:Criaturas Marinas Categoría:Mitología Celta